Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron), is a fictional character and one of the main antagonists of the DC series. He was not always the viciously powerful and brutally direct leader of the Decepticons: he was once brothers-in-arms with Optimus, a student of the Cybertron's Protector and commander of its Defense Force; Sentinel Prime, and a gladiatorial champion named Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu). But Megatronus resented his comrade, knowing he was a Prime and therefore Sentinel's favored son. This anger allowed The Fallen to ensnare him and led to the revival of the Decepticons. Even without The Fallen, it's not hard to imagine that Megatron would have erupted Cybertron into war to rid himself of Optimus. Megatron tends to become so obsessed with the object of his desires that he can ignore "secondary" matters, glaring flaws in his plans. Otherwise, he likely wouldn't have chased after the AllSpark alone, and spent centuries entombed in the Arctic. Trying to talk Megatron out of blindly going for his goals is useless. He will risk his world, his troops, and even his own spark to achieve his goals; these things do not matter to Megatron. Like his master, Megatron feels a violent hatred towards humans and views them as only slightly above bacteria, a feeling exacerbated by spending decades as their prisoner. Despite this fatal flaw, Megatron did not achieve his dreaded status through simple warmongering. He's a manipulative, cunning strategist who can plan multiple schemes spanning millennia, and while they may overlap, they all help him towards his one, true goal: the restoration of Cybertron. For all his evils, Megatron genuinely strives to save his home planet some day, and with it, the Cybertronian race: even if it means he has to rule it with his iron fist and put his bloodlust to good use to do so. "You still fight for the weak! That is why '''you lose'!." :—Megatron to Optimus Prime. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Kōtarō Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Guilherme Briggs (Brazilian), Lu Jianyi (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Jacques Frantz (French), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Parminder Ghumman (Hindi), Not Known (Hungarian), Luca Biagini (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Stéphane Rivard (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron_The_Last_Knight_Concept_Art-05-Vehicle.png|Megatron's Cybertronian vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Plot in the Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Megatron Transformers Wiki * Megatron TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters